Exchange Trap
by MetalSummer
Summary: Danny gets stuck with an Exchange student from Japan. But this girls not all that she seems to be. Does she have a secret she can reveal to danny. And how will Danny feel when he find out who her uncle is?


Exchange Trap Chapter one: The Exchange program Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, plus its bee a while since I've written a fic so please bear with me on this one. Little background on the story: the story takes place when Danny is 16, so it had been a year since The Ultimate Enemy. (Yes he's 15 in that movie) Jazz in out of High school and a freshman in College. (She might not be in much of the story, that why I said that fact) Ok, not onward with the story!

The morning was dark and stormy. A plain was landing at the Amity airport. Standing inside the airport was a fat bald man was waiting. He had on a blue shirt with a tie, and darker blue jeans. In his hand was a tiny flag that said Caper High. A clock on the wall struck 4, in the morning. The doors open and passengers of the newly arrived plan came bellowing in. The bald man looked around and held his flag up high. He started then to call peoples names, "Kyo, Hikaru, Mimi, Tazo"  
One girl came up to him and had a bright smile on her face. She was tall and skinny with bleach blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "Hi! I'm Mimi Sakumoto." She then pointed to a couple of other kids. "This is Tazo Kiri, Kyo Hyat, and the girl in white dress is Hikaru Shinma"  
"Ah yes, the four exchange students from Japan. I am Vice Principal Lancer of Casper High." The bald man said.  
"We could tell." Mimi laughed, "Your carrying around a Casper High flag!" she did a little cheerleading move and smiled.  
"Well yes." Lancer said. "Well then children, if you come with me we will head to Casper High, and today four lucky students will be your hosts"  
"Sounds like fun!" Mimi said.  
The fours kids and Lancer left the airport and got into a van. The van sped off and headed towards Casper high.

Casper high was full of excitement, except the few who didn't care. The news of the exchange was all around the school. Four students were coming from Japan, and four students from Casper high would we the hosts. No one knew who would host who; it would be done by a drawing during an assembly. One student who was excited was wearing a red bray, yellow long sleeve shirt, and off green pants. In his hand was a small PDA. "This is going to be great!" he said, "I really hope I get to host one of the exchange students"  
"Like your parents would let you," said a girl with black hair, and was dressed mostly in black. "Your parents probably requested your name not to be in the drawing"  
"Yeah, you're probably right, but I can still dream. Ah, cute Japanese girls." "Tucker your hopeless." Said a boy with jet black hair. He had on a white shirt with red trims, and blue jeans. "What about you Sam? So you want to host someone"  
"I really don't care to be honest Danny. Yeah it would be fun, but at the same time I really don't care." Same shut her locker.  
A voice then came over the intercom, it was Lancer, "everyone report to the auditorium at once"  
Everyone in the school began to rush towards the auditorium. The seats filled up quickly, but Danny, Tucker, and Sam managed to sit together. Lancer was standing at a podium on the stage. He looked stern and serious, like he usually did. He yelled quiet into the microphone and everyone sat still.  
"As you all know this year we are doing an exchange program. Four students from a school in Tokyo, Japan have come here to Amity." A big bowl with tiny pieces of paper was rolled over to Lancer. "Now I shall choose the four lucky students who will play host to our guests"  
Everyone was quiet as Lancer pulled out the first name, "The person to host Kyo Hyat is," There was a slight pause, "Dash Baxter"  
"Alright!" sounded the voice of Dash. He was in his usual football jacket and pants.  
"Yes, well next is the person who will host the lovely Mimi Sakumoto"  
Mimi stood up and blew kisses to the students.  
Same smirked, "someone is stuck on herself"  
Lancer grabbed a name out of the giant bowl, "Sam Manson"  
"WHAT!" Sam yelled from the audience. "I'll take anyone but her." She crossed her arms.  
Lancer grabbed another name and continued, "Next to host Tazo Kiri is, Valerie Gray"  
Valerie stood up and crossed her arms, then smiled. She was in her yellow dress like always. "Alright, it's cool." She sat back down.  
"And last but not least, the person who will host Hikaru Shinma is," He pulled out the last name and frowned, "Danny Fenton"  
Danny looked very surprised. He looked at Hiakru. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She looked even less Japanese then Mimi. She as pretty though. Her eyes turned and met Danny's and for a second time seemed to stand still.  
That was, until Lancer started up again. "After school please come to my office and pick up your exchange student. Have a nice day everyone." With that everyone got up except Danny. He just sat there and kept looking at Hikaru. He was getting a weird feeling from her.  
Class went as usual. After school was done Danny ran to Lancers office and got Hikaru. She was quiet as they walked home.  
"Well," said Danny, "I'm your host for the next two months"  
"Yeah I guess so." She said in perfect English.  
"Wow, your English is really good"  
"Thanks. I am half American, because of my father"  
"Wow"  
"Yeah sort of"  
The rest of the walk home was very quiet. Finally they came to the very interesting looking building. It looked normal except for the roof. On the roof was a huge thing that said "Fenton Works". Hikaru stared at it oddly and Danny blushed.  
"Yep, this is home sweet home." Danny said as he opened the door.  
The two of them walked in and Danny saw his dad sitting on the couch playing with his action figures. His dad was in a big yellow jumper, and black boots. He finally looked up and saw Danny. "Oh, hi Danny. Good to see you home." He quickly put his dolls behind his back. "And who is that you got with you?" he pointed to Hikaru who was now hiding behind Danny.  
"Her name is Hikaru dad." He side stepped and Hikaru almost fell over. "She's one of the students from the exchange program remember"  
"Oh yeah. Hello Hikaru. I'm Jack Fenton"  
"And I'm Maddie Fenton." Danny's mother walked into the living room in her blue jumper. "It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you to." Hikaru said shaking Maddie's hand. "Amity is very nice. I like it already"  
"Jack," Maddie said turning to her husband who had gone back to playing with his dolls. "Where is Hikaru going to sleep"  
Jack thought for a moment, "Well in Jazz's room of course. She's gone off to college so she won't be back for a while"  
"Ah yes that's right." Maddie smiled at Hikaru. "You can sleep in Jazz's room. Danny show her where it is"  
"Yes ma'am." Danny grabbed Hikaru's hand and rushed her up the stairs. They went into a room that was perfectly organized. "This is my sister's room. You can sleep in here"  
"Thank you Danny." Hikaru said as she sat on the bed. "It's comfy." Danny smiled. "My room is right down the hall if you need anything"  
Hikaru turned and looked right at Danny, and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Your not leaving me yet, are you"  
Danny turned and smiled at Hikaru. He opened his mouth and he ghost sense went off. A white stream like seeing your breath came out. "Sorry I have to go." Danny rushed out of the room and out of the house.  
Outside a ghost that looked like a bird was flying around shooting green fire out of its mouth at random buildings and people. Danny saw it and sighed. "Why now? I'm going ghost!" Suddenly in a light wrapped around him and he started changing. His hair turned to snow white, and his eyes began to glow green. He was now in a black Jumper with a DP symbol on it. He was no longer Danny Fenton, he was Danny Phantom.  
He flew up in the air and called at the ghost. "Hey bird brains…..why don't you…uh….go lay your eggs somewhere else"  
"Wow your one liners suck." Said a girl's voice. Danny turned around and saw another ghost. A female ghost with shoulder length pink hair, and bright glowing pink eyes, was floating in the air with her arms crossed. "Why don't I take care of this one"  
She flew ahead of Danny and shot a pink ghost bolt at the bird. The bird cried in pain and fell to the ground. She then split herself into three ghost girls, and beat up the bird. She grabbed what looked like a lunchbox and opened it. The ghost bird was sucked in and she closed the box. "That wasn't so hard." She said with a smile.  
Danny stood amazed at her. "Who are you"  
The girl smiled and laughed a little. "I'm Shimmer Ghost. I'm guessing your Danny Phantom. Number one on every ghost hunters list"  
"Wait your not a ghost hunter are you?" Danny tensed up.  
"No. I've always wanted to meet you. Your just like me!" Shimmer jumped up and hugged Danny. "Oh by the way, I'm not dumb like everyone else in Amity. I know your Danny Fenton"  
Danny quickly backed up and out of Shimmer's grasp. "How so you know that"  
"Come on its so obvious! Danny "Fenton", Danny "Phantom". You're only changing a couple of letters." Danny changed back to normal, his hair turned to black, and his eyes too. "Well, who are you"  
Shimmer began to change as well. Her hair turned Brown and her eyes blue. "I'm someone closer then you think"  
"Hikaru?" Danny as slightly confused.  
Hikaru laughed. "When I heard the exchange program was going to Amity I had to do it. I had to meet Danny Phantom. My uncle has told me so much about you. He really has. Ever since I became a halfa he's told me about you"  
"Your uncle?" Danny was even more confused.  
"Yeah. He's known about you for a long time." She smiled again.  
"Who is your uncle?" Danny asked.  
"I don't think you know him. He's name is Vlad Masters." Hikaru said calmly.  
Danny turned away and headed back towards his house. "Yeah I know him. He and I go way back. We're sort of mortal enemies"  
Hikaru's eyes grew wide with surprise. "No. He said he's never meet you. That liar…Of course, he's always lying to me." Her eyes glow pink for a second from anger.  
Danny took her hand suddenly. "So it seems were both against him"  
She smiled again. "Yeah I guess so." "I guess this exchange thing worked out for the best." Danny said.  
"Yeah it did." Hikaru smiled.  
Both of them walked back to Danny's house together and prepared for another day.

End of chapter one! I hope you guys liked it. Please, please, please read and review! Chapter two will be up as soon as I finish it! 


End file.
